Drabble Scorpius Lily
by Riria Ly
Summary: Kumpulan seri drabble Scorpily, gaje, OOC, krik, ngarepnya comedy :3
1. Pirang

**Pirang**

Dengan perasaan hati yang kacau, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kacau ditinggal pergi oleh kedua kakaknya, walaupun itu dengan tujuan sekolah, gadis berambut cokelat tua itu mengantar kepergian kakaknya di stasiun King Cross.

"Kau juga nantinya akan berangkat, Lils." Ibunya, Hermione mengelus sayang rambut cokelatnya yang dikuncir kuda.

"Dua tahun lagi," dengus Lily.

"Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama, Lils,"kata Al, cowok dengan mata hampir sama dengannya, memberi semangat.

"Tidak cukup lama dibandingkan menunggumu tak membaca buku." Berbeda dengan Al, kakak pertamanya James menatap ia dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"James!" Hermione memberikan tatapan menegur padanya.

"Aku pasti bakal mati kebosanan dirumah." Lily menghela nafas berat saat membayangkannya, Ibu dan Ayahnya akan sibuk di Kementerian, paling-paling ia dititipkan pada Grandma dan Grandpa Granger, bukannya ia tidak suka berada dirumah nenek dan kakeknya itu,tapi mereka kentara sekali melakukan Lily seperti anak kecil.

"Kau bisa membaca bukumu, _dear_," kata Harry tersenyum melihat ekspresi putrid bungsunya.

"Atau bermain dengan Kate, Ryan dan Rachel di The Burrow."

Lily menggeleng keras. Kate, dia tidak bisa diam barang sebentar saja, Lily terkadang lelah sendiri mengikutinya. Rachel, selalu memaksanya untuk bermain bonek Muggle, hei dia sudah besar. Dan yang terburuk adalah Ryan, dia mengoceh panjang lebar tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti di Hogwarts dan selepas lulus dari Hogwarts. _Lebih baik baca buku deh_.

"Ah Harry, itu Draco dan Astoria beserta anak mereka."

Pandangan Lily mengikuti tangan Ibunya yang menunjuk seorang pria tampan seumuran Ayahnya dengan jas Muggle, beserta perempuan dewasa cantik yang pasti adalah istrinya dan seorang anak lelaki seumuran Al.

Iris mata hijau kecoklatannya meneliti dari atas hingga bawah penampilan anak tersebut. _Ughh pirang_, batin Lily saat melihat rambut anak tersebut yang tertata rapih.

Mereka melambai pada keluarga Potter.

"Siapa nama anaknya itu?" Hermione mencoba mengingat dengan keras.

"Scorpius,"Al menjawab, Hermione mengangguk semangat padanya.

Lily belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pirang itu, hingga orang yang bersangkutan mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Mata hijau kecoklatan bertemu dengan mata abu-abu.

*******FIN******

**Ide yang muncul tiba-tiba saat mencoba ngelanjutin fic Taruhan**

**Mungkin ke depannya bakal ada drabble2 yang lain :3**

**Dan maaf banget minggu ini ga bisa lanjutin fic Taruhan sama yang lainnya juga soalnya ada kegiatan camping fakultas -_-**


	2. Cewek Dengan Buku

**Cewek Dengan Buku**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Scorpius Malfoy dalam dua bulan terakhir, yaitu tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts. Karena itu berarti, ia akan kembali berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, bermain quidditch, mengerjai anak-anak yang dikiranya 'pantas', menyulut emosi beberapa orang dan 'sedikit' belajar.

Hogwarts Express baru saja lepas landas, Scorpius dan Andy tengah berjalan dilorong kereta untuk mencari kompartemen yang kosong.

"Al kemana ya?" tanya Scorpius, ia seperti seorang detective karena menempelkan hidungnya di setiap kaca kompartemen yang dia lewati.

"Mungkin menjaga adiknya, tahun ini adiknya masuk Hogwarts," balas Andy yang baru saja membuat anak kelas 2 Hufflepuff memerah.

"Oh betul, Rily kan?" Scorpius menanggapi.

"Lily," koreksi Andy. "Ku dengar dia sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?" seingat Scorpius, Lily adalah gadis kecil yang berada di ketiak Ibunya dua tahun yang lalu.

Andy menatapnya malas, bagi Scorpius semua cewek itu sama, mendekatinya karena ia pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy. "Nah itu dia." Andy menunjuk ke dalam kompartemen yang berisi empat orang,dua diantaranya yang Scorpius kenal, Al dan Rose.

"Hei Al," ia menyapa, seraya mendekati satu-satunya pria dalam kompartemen itu.

"Syukurlah kalian datang, aku hampir meledak karena hanya berdiam bodoh seperti ini," balas Al, Scorpius mengerti setelah melirik ketiga cewek yang tampak damai dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, satu membaca buku, satu memainkan peralatan Muggle dan satunya membaca majalah.

Namun saat melirik cewek dekat jendela yang membaca buku super tebal, dia terdiam sejenak.

Cantik adalah kata-kata yang muncul dibenaknya saat itu, cewek itu memiliki rambut cokelat bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai, mata hijau sedikit kecokelatannya berbinar cerah dan dia tampak anggun dengan jubah Hogwarts nya. Scorpius merasa bahwa dia pernah melihat cewek itu, tapi dimana?

"Dia cantik kan?" Andy berbisik, seringai jahil muncul diwajahnya.

_Demi Salazar, sudah berapa lama aku memandangi cewek dengan buku tebal itu. Apa wajahku baik-baik saja, pasti tadi pagi aku salah makan_.

"Dia siapa sih?" Scorpius balas berbisik.

"Kenapa kau menatap adikku seperti itu Malfoy?" Al menatapnya tak suka.

_Wait!_

"Adikmu?"

"Yeah, dia itu Lily Luna Potter."

_Impossible!_

*******FIN******

**Drabble kedua *yeyeyeye  
>makasih yang udah review di chap Pirang, jangan lupa review lagi ya <strong>


	3. Pertengkaran

Untuk tulisan yang miring, itu adalah ucapan hati Scorpius.

Warning : gaje, typo, krik :3

**Pertengkaran**

**~Hapy Reading~**

Walaupun tak percaya, Scorpius Malfoy mau tidak mau harus mengakui jika cewek dengan buku itu adalah Lily Potter.

_Baiklah tak jadi masalah._

_Oke Scorpius, waktunya menebarkan pesonamu._

"Ehm Hai aku Scorpius Malfoy, kau Lily kan?" kata Scorpius dengan segenap pesonanya tapi sayang Lily tak melihat karena masih menekuni buku tebalnya.

"Aku Scorpius Malfoy," ulang Scorpius.

"Aku tidak tuli," Lily membalas.

Hanya itu?

Cewek yang diajak berkenalan oleh Scorpius Malfoy seharusnya tidaklah seperti itu, minimal mereka akan meninggalkan sejenak kegiatannya dan fokus memamdangi wajah tampannya.

_Mungkin suara ku terlalu rendah dan dia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas._

"Aku Scorpius Malfoy," ujar Scorpius penuh penekanan.

_Yes!_

Lily mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanyanya datar.

_Loh?_

"Aku hanya… ingin berkenalan," jawab Scorpius masih agak terpukau.

"Aku sudah dengar sejak kau menyebutkan namamu yang pertama," kata Lily mulai kesal. "Dasar pengganggu," gerutunya.

"Maaf?" Scorpius yang mendengar gerutuan itu tampak tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu kau bilang aku ini pengganggu?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya."

"Hei Miss Potter." Scorpius benar-benar tersinggung. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja, setidaknya kau bisa memperkenalkan namamu balik." Scorpius sudah benar-benar menghentikan pesonanya.

Lily berdiri, menatapnya tajam. "Kau menyebut aku Lily kan? Berarti kau sudah tahu siapa aku dan aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan namaku."

_Luar biasa._

"Dan satu lagi apakah kau buta? Kau tidak lihat aku tengah membaca, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti," kata Lily bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi kau bisa kan meninggalkan buku jelekmu itu barang sejenak, dasar cewek tak punya sopan santun."

"Apa… kau bilang?"

5 orang yang lain, yang sedari tadi hanya melongo melihat drama tersebut bergegas untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

*********FIN********

**Serius deh aku lagi demen banget bikin drabble :3**

**Jangan ada yang bilang kurang panjang lagi ya, ini kan drabble hehee**

**Ini missing scene dari fic Taruhan.**

**RnR yaaa *kedip-kedip***


	4. Maaf

**Maaf**

**~******Happy Reading******~**

Lily memikirkan kejadian di _Hogwarts express_ beberapa hari yang lalu, kejadian pertengkarannya dengan Scorpius Malfoy yang cukup membuat beberapa orang panik agar memisahkan mereka. Ia agaknya berfikir, seharusnya ia tidak boleh bertingkah seperti itu. Ibu dan Neneknya selalu mengingatkan bahwa dia harus berlaku sopan pada setiap orang, terlebih jika orang tersebut lebih tua darinya.

_Siapa suruh dia menggangguku membaca buku_, batinnya berkeras.

_Tetap saja kau sudah berlaku kurang sopan, kau harus segera minta maaf_. Rupanya sisi baik dan buruk dalam dirinya tengah bergejolak.

Lily mendengus kesal.

"Hei Lils, kenapa mendengus padaku?" orang yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya, agak tersinggung mungkin.

"Oh Kate itu bukan untukmu, sungguh," balas Lily cepat.

_Sial, gara-gara Malfoy nih_.

_Bukan, ini karena kau sendiri_. sisi baiknya berkata.

_Tidak!_

"Lils kau kenapa sih?" Lily cepat-cepat menghadap Kate, lalu menggeleng. "Lihat tuh, Eric bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Lily berjengit menyadari ada orang lain didepan mejanya.

_Cepat minta maaf, Eric pasti mengira dirinya lebih seram dari hantu_.

_Memang!_

"Eh Eric maaf aku tak melihatmu kemari, kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?" kata Lily dibumbui dengan nada menyesal.

Ternyata Eric bertanya soal esai Transfigurasi-nya, Lily membantunya sebisa dia, tetapi dia tetap memegang teguh prinsipnya- jangan jawab apa yang mereka tanya jika itu tugas,tetapi berilah petunjuk sedetail mungkin. Selepas Eric pergi, Lily membereskan tasnya karena jam pelajaran Mantra sudah berakhir.

"Kita ke Aula saja," ajak Kate, yang segera disetujui oleh Lily.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Aula besar, batin Lily berkecamuk apakah dia harus minta maaf atau tidak, dan jika ia bagaimana caranya, apakah ia harus pura-pura mengunjungi Kakaknya di Menara Slytherin, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf didepan Scorpius dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

_Ya ampun, mau taruh dimana muka ku ini._

"LILY!"

"Apa sih Kate?" Lily tak suka saat Kate meneriakinya, memangnya dia tuli apa.

"Scorpius Malfoy ingin berbicara denganmu?"

_Benarkah?_

"Eoh? Mana?" Lily bertanya karena diotaknya sudah banyak sekali tanda tanya.

"Di-de-pan-mu."

Lily mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kate dan mata hijau kecoklatannya langsung bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu yang bersinar tajam.

Menurut perhitungan jari Kate mereka sudah menghabiskan 10 detik hanya untuk saling berpandangan. Dia kemudian berdehem keras.

Lily berganti melihat sepatu ketsnya seraya membuang nafas, dirasa sudah siap ia kembali menatap mata itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Baik Lily maupun Scorpius sama-sama mengucapkan itu bahkan keduanya membuka mulut agak terpukau.

"Kau duluan," tukas Scorpius.

"Kau saja," seru Lily.

"Cukup!" bentak Kate. "Bagaimana jika berbarengan?" usulnya.

Scorpius mengangguk dan Lily tidak menolak.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga, satu, dua, ti-"

"Maaf." Bahkan mulut Kate pun ikut menganga takjub.

Beberapa detik yang hening, sebelum Scorpius berdehem. "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian di Hogwarts express kemarin." Ia memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," ujar Lily menyesal, bahkan Scorpius tak semenyebalkan yang dia kira dengan meminta maaf- kendati pun bukan salahnya.

"Aku juga salah."

Lily menggeleng, "Aku yang salah," katanya berkeras.

"Stop deh," ucap Kate tak sabar. "Kalian berdua salah, adil kan?"

Lily mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hal yang sering dia lakukan ketika gugup. "Jadi- apa aku dimaafkan?"

_Apa mendadak mataku kena rabun, kenapa Scorpius terlihat tampan sekali saat tersenyum, Oh No!_

"Jika aku dimaafkan, aku juga akan memaafkanmu."

"Ya aku memaafkanmu."

Lily tersenyum, Scorpius balas tersenyum, tapi Kate malah berteriak.

"Serius deh, perutku sudah keroncongan nih!"

************FIN**********

**Ini spesial buat Lilyan flo, yang ngga terima Lily-kins nya galak :D**

**Disini baik banget-kan Lily-nya? *kedip2***

**Tapi jangan lupa peringatan dari Al, 'Jauh-jauh dari Lily jika ia sedang marah' oke :')**

**Soal chap kemaren yang kependekan, maaf ya *tebar senyum paling manis***

**Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa**


	5. Lily dan Herbologi

**Lily dan Herbologi**

Ada satu hal yang Scorpius Malfoy tidak suka dari Ibunya –Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, yakni saat Ibunya tengah sibuk dengan hobinya –mengurusi tanaman atau entahlah apa namanya, apalagi saat Scorpius dibawa-bawa didalamnya. Seperti sekarang ini, kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan si pirang tampan Malfoy itu? menjinjing seember pupuk _Dragon Dung_ dan menyiramkannya satu persatu pada koleksi tanaman Ibunya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Scorpius bisa saja menolaknya mentah-mentah jika saja Ayahnya tak mengancam tidak akan membelikan sapu terbang model terbaru untuknya. Oleh karena itu, dengan sangat tidak rela Scorpius membiarkan tangannya menjinjing-jinjing kotoran naga itu. Scorpius menyiram dengan asal tanaman yang jika menurut keterangannya bernama _Puffapod_, terdengar seruan keras dari Ibunya.

"Oh _Dear_ kau tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti itu." Ibunya mendekat dan segera mengambil ahli tanaman itu.

"_Mom _dia itu hanya tanaman," kata Scorpius sebal, karena menurut dia ekspresi Ibunya kelewat berlebihan, seolah Puffa apa itu adalah anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku tak suka ucapanmu itu Scorp," balas Ibunya menegur. Scorpius sudah bisa menebaknya, karena Ibunya sama besarnya mencintai dia dan tanamannya.

"Uhh _sorry Mom_, kau tahu kan aku tak suka seperti ini." Scorpius merasa tidak enak karena sudah menyinggung perasaan Ibunya.

"Tak apa Scorpie." Ibunya merangkul pundaknya, segera saja Scorpius melepaskannya, berkata bahwa dia akan menjalani tahun keempatnya di Hogwarts dan Ibunya tidak harus melakukan ini.

"Kau imut sekali _Dear_, Mom akan mengajarkanmu menyiram pupuk yang benar."

"Haruskah itu Mom?" bibir Scorpius maju beberapa centi saat Ibunya mengangguki pertanyaannya.

"Mom heran kenapa kau bisa tak suka pada Herbologi, padahal pelajaran itu sangat menyenangkan." _Ya, menyenangkan untuk tidur_.

Melihat Ibunya sangat hati-hati saat memperlakukan tanaman, membuat Scorpius teringat akan seseorang, tapi anehnya dia lupa orang itu siapa.

"Menurutku Pertahanan dan Mantra jauh lebih keren Mom," jawab Scorpius sembari terus berpikir siapakah gerangan orang itu.

Ibunya mendengus, "Kenapa pria selalu seperti itu, menyukai hal-hal yang bisa saja mengancam nyawa mereka, Duel, Quidditch –oh ya ampun _Puffapod_ ini sudah harus dipanen. Scorpie, bisa tolong ambilkan tempat itu?"

Scorpius mencibir sebelum pergi untuk mengambil ember kosong yang terletak dua meter darinya. _Dan kenapa wanita selalu mengurusi tanaman mereka, tanpa memperdulikan anak mereka_. Scorpius menyodorkan ember tersebut pada Ibunya.

"Kau tak perlu membantu," Ibunya berkata.

"Aku tak berminat Mom, makasih." Scorpius menghela nafas kasar saat tidak juga menemukan siapa orang yang mirip dengan Ibunya itu. _Ayolah sekali ini saja, aku benar-benar penasaran_.

Kesal karena tak juga mengingat orang itu, Scorpius mulai mengitari rumah kaca milik Ibunya itu, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Iris matanya menjumpai sebuah tanaman yang ia kenal, karena beberapa bulan lalu ia mempelajari tanaman tersebut di Hogwarts. Ia mendekati tanaman yang kata orang mirip, _Hei aku tak sudi disamakan dengan tanaman berisik itu_.

Berisik? Ya benar sekali, orang itu sangat berisik jika menyangkut Herbologi.

"Mom kenapa _Mandrake_ ini tidak menjerit?" Scorpius menatap _Mandrake_ dan Ibunya bergantian.

"Apa kau tak pernah membuka bukumu? Atau setidaknya mendengarkan Neville?" Ibunya menatap ia tak percaya.

"Jika akan ujian aku baru buka buku Mom," beber Scorpius. "Dan wajah Profesor Longbottom tidak cukup menyeramkan untuk membuatku mendengarkannya." Ia nyengir lain dengan Ibunya yang menggeleng prihatin.

"Akar _Mandrake_ akan menjerit setiap kali akan dicabut, Herbologi mu benar-benar parah Scorp, Mom pikir harus mencarikanmu guru kursus untuk pelajaran itu."

"Jangan sekali-kali memikirkan hal itu Mom, sukses membuatku merinding."

"Mungkin Mom akan meminta anak yang paling jago Herbologi untuk mengajarimu, kau tahu siapa?" Ibunya bertanya serius.

"Lily pastinya," jawab Scorpius refleks.

Ya benar, itu dia. Orang yang mirip sekali dengan Ibunya adalah Lily. Lily yang sangat mencintai tanaman persis seperti Ibunya. Lily yang jenius dalam pelajaran Herbologi kendati dia baru saja memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

"Lily Potter? Ah pasti Hermione sangat bangga mempunyai anak seperti itu," ucap Ibunya dengan suara mendamba tapi Scorpius menghiraukannya karena saking senangnya sudah berhasil mengingat.

"Ya benar, dia Lily Potter. Bagus sekali Scorpius."

Scorpius tertawa riang, tidak dengan Astoria Malfoy yang menatapnya heran sekaligus 'takut'.

****FIN***

Agak gaje ya? Apalagi ga ada Scorpily momennya :D

Ga usah banyak ngoceh deh, jangan lupa review yaa biar semangat lanjutinnya


	6. Scorpius dan Astronomi

**Scorpius dan Astronomi**

Di malam yang cukup dingin diawal April ini, tak menyurutkan sedikitpun semangat seorang Lily Potter untuk mengikuti pelajaran Astronomi yang berlokasi di menara tertinggi Hogwarts. Ia begitu bersemangat karena akan melihat bintang-bintang melalui teleskop, apalagi langit bertaburan bintang malam ini.

"Kau seperti orang idiot tahu," sentak Kate yang setengah hati mengikuti pelajaran ini.

"Aku begitu senang karena akan memandang bintang," jawab Lily riang, Kate tak membalas dan mendahuluinya berjalan.

"Kate, tunggu aku."

"Selamat malam anak-anak, malam kita akan mengamati rasi Orion dan Scorpio, silahkan ambil teleskop masing-masing."

Lily menjadi yang pertama menggapai teleskopnya dan langsung fokus untuk memeriksanya. Ia menyesuaikan teleskop agar bisa menangkap bintang dengan ukuran yang pas. Dan akhirnya, matanya menemukan sesuatu, kumpulan beberapa bintang yang membentuk kalajengking dengan sangat jelas dan ekor panjangnya mengarah ke seletan.

"Ah indahnya," desah Lily.

"Makasih," balas Kate.

"Aku bicara tentang bintang."

"Makasih lagi."

"Adakah yang sudah menemukannya?" Profesor Sinistra bertanya.

"Saya Profesor," jawab Lily semangat.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" Guru Astronomi itu bertanya ramah.

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" celetuk salah satu anak. "Kau akan menemukannya di Menara Slytherin," tambah anak yang lain, sementara beberapa anak tergelak.

"Ini rasi Scorpius bukan Scorpius Malfoy," ujar Lily dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"Kerja bagus Ms Potter, kau bisa menuliskan sesuatu diperkamen tentang rasi itu."

Lily menyiapkan alat tulisnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan rasi Scorpius melalui teleskop. Gara-gara insiden celetukan tadi, semangatnya sedikit lenyap. _Kenapa sih namanya Scorpius, kenapa bukan Acromantula saja_. Lily tergelak sendiri saat memikirkannya.

"Lily, jangan buat aku takut berteman denganmu." Lily memprotes keras omongan Kate, tetapi ia kemudian sadar bahwa ia lebih baik melanjutkan menulis tentang rasi Scorpius.

Lily menuliskan semua yang dilihat matanya dari rasi Scorpius, ia pernah membaca suatu buku bahwa Scorpius dikirim oleh Apollo untuk membunuh Orion yang merupakan seorang pemburu yang sering menemani Artemis. Apollo cemburu dan takut saudarinya itu akan terpikat oleh Orion dan akan melanggar sumpah setianya untuk menjadi perawan selamanya, oleh sebab itu ia mengirim Scorpius untuk membunuhnya. Dan Scorpius berhasil membunuh Orion dengan capitnya. Artemis dan Ibunya –Leto meminta Zeus sang Penguasa Langit untuk menempatkan dua makhluk ini di langit sebagai sebuah kenangan atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau secara pribadi memilih Scorpius atau Orion?" Kate bertanya padanya.

Lily meninggalkan sejenak kegiatannya untuk memandang cewek berambut merah itu. "Rasi bintang kan?" ia bertanya untuk memperjelas.

"Iya Lils, cepat jawab," balas Kate tak sabar.

"Aku lebih memilih rasi Scorpius." Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Scorpius pirang itu, sedari dulu dia sudah suka memandangi rasi Scorpius.

"Kenapa? Dia kan jahat, buktinya membunuh Orion."

Mata Lily menyipit saat memandang Kate. "Kau tahu tidak alasan Scorpius membunuh Orion?" Ia sangat tertarik akan jawaban yang diberikan sahabatnya.

"Memperebutkan cinta Artemis?"

Lily mendengus sebal saat mendengarnya. "Jika ingin mempelejari sejarah baca secara keseluruhan Kate," cemooh Lily, ia lalu menjelaskan penyebab Scorpius membunuh Orion.

"Ada apa dengan si Apollo itu? Masa dia mau sih adiknya menjomblo selamanya," ucap Kate tak habis pikir, Lily malah melongo menatapnya.

"Kau tahu tidak Artemis Dewi apa?"

"Dewi Yunani, kan?"

"Semua orang juga tahu itu,"sentak Lily, kemudian melanjutkan, "Artemis itu Dewi Alam dan Perburuan –dia juga disebut sebagai Dewi Perawan dan sudah bersumpah, dan jika dia melanggar sumpahnya itu benar-benar gawat. Belum lagi Orion pernah menyakiti Putri Merope sehingga ia dibutakan oleh Ayah Putri Merope sendiri. Pokoknya Scorpius jauh lebih baik dari Orion." Tandanya Lily tak mau dibantah lagi.

"Gara-gara kau mengoceh soal Scorpius panjang lebar aku belum juga menemukan Orion maupun Scorpius, kemarikan esai milikmu." Walaupun menggerutu, Lily tetap memberikan kertas hasil kerjanya pada Kate.

"Kau memang benar-benar menemukan Scorpius Malfoy, Lils." Kate menyeringai kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oke, aku akan membacakannya." Kate mengambil beberapa nada sebelum mulai membaca. "Scorpius tampak terlelap dengan damai diranjangnya di kamar anak laki-laki Menara Slytherin, wajahnya super tampan dan imut, rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan tetapi menimbulkan kesan seksi dan hot, bibirnya terlihat terseyum menandakan bahwa dia tengah bermimpi indah dan kuharap dia memimpikanku."

Tawa seisi kelas meledak lain halnya dengan Lily yang masih belum pulih dari masa transnya.

_Tidak mungkin aku menulis seperti itu_.

******FIN******

**Mau curhat bentar ya, awalnya aku pengen ngubungin Scorp sama Ramuan, tapi setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut aku ga nemu jenis ramuan yang bahannya terbuat dari laba-laba dan tiba-tiba ide rasi Scorpius langsung terbetik di otak :D**

**Tentang mitologi Scorpius-Orion ngga tahu itu bener apa engga ya, ada yang bilang Gaea yang ngirim Scorpius tapi ada yang bilang Apollo, jadi aku cuma nangkep cerita dari yang aku dapet di novel seri Heroes of Olympus *ada yang suka?**

**Bocoran buat chapter depan udah mulai ada momen Scorpily, wait ya **

**RnR nya jangan lupa :3**


End file.
